


Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había esperado años.Siempre se había convencido que al llegar el momento adecuado se habría dado cuenta, de alguna manera.No había estado así, o el momento nunca había llegado, e Hikaru se había rendido.No existía una manera correcta para decirle a Yabu que estaba enamorado de él.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu

La letra a que me refiero es la que Yabu y Hikaru se leyeron durante el segment del Shokura. El episodio es el del 2011.10.07.

**Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu**

**(Todo el amor que oculté está para explotar)**

Había esperado años.

Siempre se había convencido que al llegar el momento adecuado se habría dado cuenta, de alguna manera.

No había estado así, o el momento nunca había llegado, e Hikaru se había rendido.

No existía una manera correcta para decirle a Yabu que estaba enamorado de él.

No sabía decir exactamente lo que le había impedido de dar el primer paso durante todos esos años.

Lo había pensado mucho tiempo, hasta que había tenido éxito de darse una explicación.

Simplemente, tenía miedo.

Miedo de un rechazo. Miedo de oír palabras que no estaba listo para enfrentar.

Porque Kota no era una atracción momentánea, no era un extraño, no era alguien de quien se había enamorado de manera pasajera.

Era su mejor amigo, le conocía desde casi diez años, y nunca había tenido éxito de ir más allá de la amistad, porque no estaba enteramente dispuesto a sacrificarla, porque de todas maneras era mejor que nada por él, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Y no era el único factor en juego.

Había de considerar también – y él siempre lo había hecho – a Inoo.

Hace cuando había conocido a Yabu, a su lado siempre había estado Kei también.

Estaba detrás de él, le gravitaba alrededor, y entre ellos siempre había parecido estar una conexión que iba más allá de la comprensión de miradas externas.

Hikaru se había preguntado a menudo que pudiera estar en ese vínculo, que le hiciera tan especial, y sintiéndose excluido porque, aunque él pudiera estar cerca con Kota, nunca había estado capaz de superar que lo que había entre Kei y él.

Y al final, se había rendido frente a la que le había parecido la respuesta más probable de todas.

Que la entre ellos no fuera amistad.

Que su vínculo no fuera tan fuerte sólo porque se conocían desde todo ese tiempo, porque estaba como si se hubieran elegidos más que encontrados.

Había llegado a la conclusión que entre ellos hubiera amor, no afecto.

Que su relación pareciera tan incomprensible porque era algo que les pertenecía sólo a ellos, algo que él no podía entender porque no sabía qué significara estar con el hombre que quería.

Era una idea que le pasaba a menudo por la cabeza, que le hacía sentir mal, que le hería, porque no podía separar la amistad con ambos del amor que tenía por Yabu.

Pues, todos los años de espera habían sido inútiles.

Había esperado, esperado, esperado, y al final no había tenido éxito de madurar la convicción que fuera la espera que habría hecho perfecto el momento cuando finalmente hubiera encontrado el coraje necesario para confesarle a Kota como se sintiera.

Sin embargo, parecía haber perdido por la enésima vez.

Había perdido contra Kei, o quizás nunca había estado realmente una batalla entre ellos, porque Inoo siempre había estado en el corazón de Yabu, con ese lugar reservado sólo por él, lo para que Hikaru habría dado todo.

Porque no pedía mucho.

Sólo quería ser una parte de la vida de Yabu, cualquier parte el mayor eligiera de reservarle.

En cambio, al pasar de los años se sentía como si su vida estuviera desvaneciendo, lejos de la del mayor, como si ya no se pertenecieran, como si lo que le había guardado durante los años hubiera hecho imposible por ellos comunicar, entenderse.

Si esperar le había llevado en esa esquina, de que parecía imposible escaparse, pues Hikaru iba a enfrentar la situación con la cabeza bien alta.

No sabía cómo iba a salir, no sabía si iba a estar bien o no, y ni quería detenerse mucho en esos pensamientos.

Sólo sabía qué, incluso si hubiera perdido, no habría perdido nada.

No se podía realmente perder algo que no se tenía.

*

Había estado de mal humor durante todo el día.

El rodaje del Shokura le divertían, normalmente. Pero en ese caso no podía evitar de pensar en la decisión que había tomado, no podía evitar de mirar a Yabu y vacilar, al pensar que quizás no estaba realmente necesario decirle como se sintiera, al pensar de seguir posponiendo.

Y sentirse un cobarde, porque por una vez en la vida quería seguir la línea de sus decisiones, aunque pudiera haber estado duro tomarlas.

Cuando fue el momento de leer la letra, tenía las manos que temblaban.

Fue feliz que fuera Yabu a leer primero.

Le habría gustado prestar más atención a lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sólo registraba sus palabras distraídamente, sin tener éxito de no pensar en lo que le habría dicho él.

Cuando fue su turno, respiró hondo y empezó a leer.

Empezó bromando, como si toda la letra hubiera seguido en ese tono ligero.

Al hacerse más serio, se esforzó de guardar la voz clara, de evitar que esa también temblara.

Le agradeció a Yabu. Le dijo que era especial, que con él a su lado todo le parecía más simple.

Y luego le provocó, al esperar que entendiera el sentido de sus palabras.

Le dijo que le habría gustado que Yabu escribiera una canción y que él luego la arreglara.

Como había hecho con Kei.

Como había hecho con Oto.

No fue sencillo guardar el control, pero de alguna manera tuvo éxito de llegar al final.

De la letra, del episodio no.

Se estaban cambiando, preparándose para irse. Yabu ni le había mirado a los ojos, e Hikaru se había preguntado si fuera un caso o porque de hecho había entendido que había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

Estaba para irse, resignado al hecho que iba a tener que ser más directo, cuando se sintió aguantar de una muñeca.

Yabu tenía una mirada indescifrable en la cara.

“¿Quieres venir a beber algo a mi casa?” le preguntó, sin rodeos.

No parecía enfadado, pero ni muy feliz.

Hikaru se sintió tomado por sorpresa, pero sabía qué era una ocasión de no desperdiciar.

Le sonrió al mayor, tardado.

“Claro. Te espero.” le dijo, al apoyar la espalda contra el umbral y al mirarle mientras acababa de prepararse.

No sabía qué esperarse de esa noche. No sabía por qué Yabu le hubiera propuesto de ir de él, ni de que tuviera intención de hablarle.

Lo único de que estaba seguro, era de haberse echado atrás demasiadas veces ya.

Esta vez, iba a lanzarse.

*

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá.

Yabu bebía distraídamente una cerveza, mientras Hikaru había renunciado a beber la suya.

Miraba fijo al mayor, en espera que le dijera algo, _cualquier_ cosa.

Sin embargo, Kota se quedaba sentado, inmóvil, al mirar la botella que tenía en las manos en aire pensativo, e Hikaru no quería hacer nada de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Quería dejar el primero paso al mayor, entender sus intenciones antes de tomar una discusión que no sabía dónde le habría llevado.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho más.

Yabu levantó los ojos a él, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

“¿Qué querías decir hoy?” le preguntó, la voz apacible.

Hikaru se mordió un labio; no se había esperado una pregunta tan directa. Fingió de no entender, para darse más tiempo para pensar.

“¿Cuándo?” preguntó, al salirse los ojos en una expresión que esperaba pasara como inocente.

No supo decir si Yabu le creyó o no.

“Cuando hablaste de la canción. Te referías a Oto, ¿verdad?”

Yaotome tragó.

Aunque se lo hubiera buscado él, aunque al final quisiera hablarle, no le gustaba para nada como se estaba poniendo la discusión.

“Ah, eso... bueno, sólo he dicho que me habría gustado hacer algo parecido.” suspiró, seguro que iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras siguientes. “Al final, escribiste una canción y Kei compuso la música. Me doy cuenta del hecho que no soy él. pero... esperaba que no importara.” se mordió en seguida la lengua por cuanto su tono pareciera acusatorio.

Se esperaba que Yabu se enfadara. O que negara. O que dijera unas frases de circunstancia, olvidando la cuestión.

En cambio, el mayor le echó un vistazo sorprendido.

“¿Qué quiere decir que no eres él?” preguntó, sin mascarar la indignación.

“Que te importa de él más que de mí.” respondió Hikaru, al intentar dejar parecer la frase como si fuera algo obvio, sin mostrar el mal que le hacía pronunciar las palabras.

Kota no respondió en seguida.

Se quedó mirándole fijo por un rato, en aire de reproche.

Al final suspiró, apoyó la cerveza en la mesa baja frente al diván y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, al cruzar los brazos.

“Ah, claro. Los dos de vosotros sois diferentes para mí.” dijo, al levantar las cejas. Hikaru estaba para contestar, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo.

Se extendió hacia él, una distancia que al menor le pareció muy reducida.

Estaba a punto de desplazarse, cuando vio a Yabu mover de repente una mano, llevarla a su nuca y tirarle cerca, hasta encontrarse con los labios contra los suyos.

Era un gesto simple, pero Hikaru estaba como paralizado, y le tomó un rato para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y al realizarlo, sintió como si el corazón estuviera a punto de explosionar en su pecho.

Yabu le estaba besando.

No lo estaba soñando.

Estaba allí, frente a él, la mano que lentamente colaba en su pelo, los labios que presionaban más y más contra los suyos, su aliento tan cerca de sentirlo.

Le habría gustado devolver el beso, moverse, hacer algo, pero no podía.

Fue entonces que Yabu se alejó de él, en aire mortificado.

“Lo siento, Hikaru. Pensaba que... bueno, que tú…” comenzó a decir, las mejillas rojas, pero esta vez fue el menor que no le dejó hablar; se extendió hacia él y repitió los gestos de Yabu, volviendo a besarle.

Esta vez, sabía lo que pasaba. Lo sabía muy bien, aunque siguiera pareciéndole irreal, o demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero no era el momento de pensarlo.

Su política siempre había sido conformarse con lo que venía, y lo que pasaba en ese momento iba mucho más allá de sus expectativas.

Sólo iba a seguir la corriente, para descubrir donde le habría llevado.

Entretanto, Yabu se había aferrado con las manos a sus caderas, firme, mientras llevaba la boca a su garganta, mordiéndole bastante de dejar pequeñas marcas rojas a su pasaje.

Hikaru echó la cabeza atrás, dejándose ir a la sensación de pura beatitud, al moverse sólo para llevar las manos al borde de la camiseta del mayor, levantándola y luego quitándosela de un movimiento repentino.

Kota se paró por unos segundos, mirándole a los ojos antes de apretar el agarre en él y arrastrarle al suelo, quitando también su camiseta antes de empujarse abajo, de manera de tenerle boca arriba bajo de sí.

Fue del cuello al pecho, parándose de vez en cuando para dejar más marcas de dientes, e Hikaru le sentía sonreír contra su piel, como si lo encontrara gracioso, como si fuera un juego.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentirle llevar una mano a sus pantalones, deshaciéndolos muy lentamente por su gusto, y bajándolos bastante de ver la línea de su erección a través de los calzoncillos.

Lascivo, pasó un dedo encima, mientras la boca dejaba su pecho y se levantaba, de manera de poderle mirar a los ojos, una expresión casi de desafío.

Pasó menos que un minuto antes que finalmente decidiera de llevar la mano bajo el elástico, finalmente envolviendo la mano alrededor del sexo del menor, que no pudo evitar de dejarse escapar un gemido.

Vio a Kota reír bajo, pero decidió que no le importaba.

Estaba exactamente donde quería estar, donde había _deseado_ de estar, y los detalles no tenían relevancia en ese momento.

Siguió dejándose tocar por unos minutos, mientras sus gemidos se hacían más altos; Yabu, de todas maneras, se divertía provocándole, ralentizando el ritmo de su mano en él y luego haciéndose de vuelta más rápido, en un círculo aparentemente infinito que iba a hacer volver loco a Hikaru. 

Fue entonces de decidió de tomar las riendas de la situación; no sin dificultades, alejó la mano del mayor, se levantó apoyándose en los codos y le empujó los hombros a Yabu de manera de invertir las posiciones.

Le miró con una sonrisita de satisfacción, antes de liberarse de los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y haciendo los mismo con los del chico bajo de él.

De todas maneras, no tenía ganas de provocarle. Había ido ya demasiado allá.

Siempre al mantener el contacto visivo con él, llevó pronto la boca a su pecho, sin parar, dejando unas trazas con la lengua en el esternón, luego en el ombligo; hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros de distancia de la erección del mayor, y borró esa expresión traviesa de su cara, mientras instintivamente empujaba las caderas arriba.

“Hikka...” le dijo, en tono más quejumbroso que implorante, un momento antes que Hikaru llevara la boca a su sexo.

Yabu tuvo un espasmo, parado rápidamente por las manos del menor en sus caderas que le impidieron de empujar contra su boca.

Hikaru sonrió por un momento, antes de meterse a pasar lascivamente la lengua en la erección de Kota.

Habría seguido por horas sin parar; oír al mayor gemir, poder percibir el deseo en su voz, en sus movimientos, en los sonidos incoherentes a que se abandonaba era como una droga, y estaba seguro que no se habría hartado nunca.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de correrse, se levantó bruscamente, al echarle un vistazo que quería ser de disculpa, pero que no pudo ocultar un claro entretenimiento por el grito sufocado de Yabu.

“¡Hikka!” le gritó, sin poder decir nada más. El menor le montó en las piernas, al bajarse hacia él para estar cerca de su cara.

“Lo siento, Ko. No quería que te dejaras llevar mucho y luego no pensaras en mí también.” le dijo, con una sonrisa, feliz de poderse sentir tan relajado de ni pensar en lo que iba a pasar después. Sólo había los dos de ellos en ese momento, no había una real explicación para lo que ocurría, pero a Hikaru no le importaba, ahora no.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco; luego puso una mano en la cadera de Hikaru, forzando para desplazarle y encontrarse de vuelta en la posición inicial.

Lascivo, le pasó dos dedos contra los labios.

“Abre la boca, Hikka, y voy a cuidarme de ti.” le dijo, malicioso.

El menor tuvo la tentación de no hacerlo, por un momento; al mirar a Yabu a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no iba a dejarse frenar por excesos de obstinación, pues decidió de obedecer, abriendo la boca y dejando entrar los dedos del mayor, pasando lánguidamente la lengua alrededor, sólo por un minuto antes que Yabu los quitara y los llevara entre sus piernas.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, la expectativa que le hizo aumentar aún más el latido del corazón, hasta un ritmo que no creía posible alcanzar.

Cuando Yabu hizo entrar el primer dedo en él, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el dolor suave y en la sensación de molestia.

Intentó concentrarse en cuanto hubiera esperado ese momento.

En cuanto encontrarse allí, sentir a Yabu tan cerca, sentir su piel contra la propia, le hiciera sentir bien.

Se relajó bastante rápidamente, mientras el mayor empezaba a mover el dedo, antes de añadir el segundo.

Le estaba preparando hace unos minutos, cuando Hikaru le hizo señal de pararse.

“Ya basta, Yabu. Venga.” le dijo, al torturarse el labio inferior con los dientes.

Kota le miró por un momento, al titubear.

“Déjame acabar, no tengo nada para...” intentó protestar, pero el menor sacudió la cabeza.

“No me interesa, Kota. Muévete.” contestó.

El mayor sacó lentamente los dedos de él, luego se puso más cómodo entre sus piernas.

“Dímelo si te hago daño, ¿vale?” le preguntó, al bajarse en él, aguantando la respiración.

Hikaru se pasó la lengua en los labios, de repente muy secos, al mirarle en aire sarcástico.

“No soy una nena delicada, Kota.” dijo sólo, afirmación a que el mayor no respondió.

Comenzó a empujarse dentro de él, despacio, los ojos fijos a la cara de Hikaru, como para coger señales de un dolor excesivo, como si no creyera en serio que se lo habría dicho si hubiera sido así.

Hikaru, por su parte, intentaba quedarse impasible, aunque no fuera simple.

No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un hombre; sólo, había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez, y de todas maneras nunca había pasado sin que tuviera como mínimo un poco de lubrificante.

Pero no le importaba nada del dolor.

No era lo peor que hubiera suportado, y no iba a dejarse parar de nada en el mundo, habría sufrido también diez veces esa sensación si el premio era sentir a Kota dentro de sí.

Cuando el mayor fue enteramente dentro de él se paró, para dejarle el tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

Hikaru intentó respirar hondo, de concentrarse en cualquiera no fuera el dolor, hasta que se sintió listo. Le hizo señal a Yabu que podía empezar a moverse, y el mayor no necesitó nada más; la sensación de tener a Hikaru a su alrededor estaba muy atractiva para dejarse inhibir del temor de hacerle daño.

Sus empujones estaban lentos, precisos, ponderados.

Se movía en el cuerpo del menor en un ritmo preciso, al intentar mantener el control.

No lo llevó a cabo por mucho tiempo; habían pasado unos minutos desde que había entrado dentro de él, que sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Le cogió una pierna, se la llevó contra una cadera y empujó más fuerte, incentivado por sus gemidos, por el hecho que todo el dolor parecía haber desaparecido de su cara, substituido por una expresión que sólo sabía a puro goce.

Hikaru sentía las caderas de Yabu adherir contra las suyas, le sentía moverse adentro, sentía las manos en su cuerpo y no podía pensar en nada que no fueran esas sensaciones.

Le habría gustado que no acabara nunca.

Le habría gustado quedarse allí, en el suelo, con Yabu que se movía encima y dentro de él, para siempre.

Sin embargo, sabía qué no podía aguantarse mucho más. Recibía muchos estímulos, todos a la vez, para poderse permitir que durara.

“Tócame, Kota.” le dijo al mayor, la voz ronca, sin poder estabilizar el tono.

Yabu asintió brevemente, y llevó la mano alrededor de la erección del menor, firme, comenzando a moverla al ritmo de los empujones, más y más rápidos y profundos.

Hikaru cerró los ojos, abandonándose al toque.

Cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo, tuvo la sensación que el mundo acabara allá.

Sintió la mente apagarse, mientras el junto de sensaciones se confundía dentro de él, convirtiéndose en una bola que no podía nombrar.

Pasaron unos momentos antes que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo ver la cara de Yabu tuvo como único efecto acelerar de vuelta el latido de su corazón, que en cambio se estaba lentamente regularizando.

Era hermoso.

Malditamente hermoso.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cara retorcida, involucrada, mientras se mordía un labio y finalmente se corría dentro de él, con un último empujón más profundo que los otros.

Cuando se le desmayó encima, Hikaru tuvo de repente ganas de gritar, sin saber por qué.

Se quedó quieto por un rato, en silencio, esperando que Kota hablara primero.

Le sintió levantarse despacio, levantar la cabeza del hueco de su cuello donde se había apoyado, y mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Se levantó, y extendió la mano para que la tomara.

“¿Nos vamos a la cama?” le preguntó, como si fuera algo que habían hecho millones de veces, como si fuera algo obvio, natural.

Hikaru tomó la mano, desconfiado, y le siguió.

Cuando se hubieron acostado, Yabu le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, tirándole cerca.

“¿Viste que me cuidé de ti?” le murmuró al oído, riendo.

Hikaru sonrió apenas, incómodo en esa situación.

El mayor levantó un poco la cabeza, luego se apoyó en un codo y se extendió para mirarle.

“¿Qué pasa, Hikka?” le preguntó, en tono vagamente preocupado.

El menor suspiró suavemente, luego se sentó y le miró fijo a los ojos.

“Yabu… ¿Qué pasó exactamente?” preguntó, en baja voz.

Vio al mayor sonreír suavemente, travieso, antes de responder.

“Me parece claro, ¿no?” dijo, al pasarle distraídamente una mano en la mejilla.

Hikaru se pasó la lengua en los labios.

Involucrado en la situación, estaba como si hubiera olvidado lo que le había llevado allí esa noche, como si hubiera olvidado su resolución en decirle a Yabu como se sintiera.

El sexo no cambiaba ni resolvía nada.

“Yabu... me preguntaste porque te dije de la canción, ¿verdad?” empezó, interrumpido pronto del mayor.

“Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba. Dijiste que me importa más de Kei que de ti…” dijo, como entretenido. “¿Por qué piensas algo así?” preguntó después, más suavemente.

“Porque tienes otra especie de... relación, con él. Veo como le miras, veo como sois íntimos. Por esto creo que te importes más de él, porque yo soy un amigo, mientras él es...” se interrumpió, al ver al mayor echarse a reír.

Cuando se calmó, respondió.

“Hikka... yo soy amigo de Kei. Me importa de él, le conozco desde cuando estábamos niños, pero... sólo somos amigos.” sonrió, malicioso. “Y además, ¿Quién está ahora en esta cama, Kei o tú?” preguntó, pero el menor no relajó su expresión.

El hecho que no hubiera nada más entre Kei y Kota le tranquilizaba, en parte.

Sin embargo, no cambiaba mucho.

“No es una cuestión de quien está en tu cama, Ko. El sexo no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo…” respiró hondo, porque había ido mucho más allá, y no iba a pararse ahora. “Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero, Kota, siempre te quise.” terminó, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz.

El mayor se quedó inmóvil, un aire pensativo en la cara.

Pasó menos que un minuto, que a Hikaru le pareció como una eternidad, antes que le metiera un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tirándole cerca y besándole una sien; le oyó suspirar, y luego le vio sonreír otra vez.

“¿Por qué estás tan triste al decirme que me quieres?” murmuró, al apretar el agarre en él. “No sé qué idea tengas de mí, pero tenerte aquí ahora no es algo casual, Hikaru.” le explicó, en tono serio.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó el menor, casi sin osar esperar que el sentido detrás de las palabras fuera de hecho lo que había entendido.

“Que yo te quiero también, ¡tonto!” respondió Yabu, exasperado y entretenido.

Le tomó a Hikaru un momento para realizar lo que acababa de decir el mayor.

Cuando finalmente registró sus palabras, sintió los músculos de la cara tenderse involuntariamente en una sonrisa.

“¿Me quieres?” preguntó, incrédulo.

Kota rio y le golpeó la frente.

“Estás aquí, y como te dije no es un caso. Claro que te quiero, Hikka.” confirmó, sin tener tiempo de decir nada más antes que el menor le abrazara.

Tampoco Hikaru dijo nada más, porque no había nada de decir.

Se maldijo porque había guardado silencio mucho tiempo, y se habría ahorrado muchos sufrimientos si hubiera estado más firme.

Sin embargo, eso no era el momento de pensarlo, lo que importaba era el resultado.

Y el resultado era que Kota le quería.

Ese pensamiento le hacía sentir feliz como nunca había imaginado de poderse sentir.

Seguía repitiéndose las palabras en la mente, como un mantra, sin poder dejar de pensarlas.

Se apretó contra el pecho de Yabu, sin decir ni una palabra, disfrutando la sensación como si no hubiera nada más de pensar.

Y de hecho, por una vez, no estaba.

Ahora estaba realmente donde siempre había querido estar, donde era su lugar, donde iba a quedarse hasta que Kota le hubiera querido.

Ahora ya no sentía de no tener nada de perder. Por la primera vez, tenía la sensación de tener algo, de no ser nada, sino de ser una parte de esa realidad que a sus ojos parecía perfecta.

Cerró los ojos, de repente cansado.

Se durmió después de unos minutos, con la sensación de las manos de Kota que le acariciaban despacio la cabeza.

Era lo que siempre había soñado.

Sin embargo, la realidad estaba mucho mejor de cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado.


End file.
